


Just a prank?

by OnionTheOtakuGoat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, MY GAY BABIES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionTheOtakuGoat/pseuds/OnionTheOtakuGoat
Summary: Light pulls a prank on L, and things turn out rather interesting.





	Just a prank?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but It's around 2:30am as I write this and I wanna get back to reading doujinshis.

_**kiss**_

     "L-Light-Kun?" L stared wide eyed at light, who had just randomly kissed him out of nowhere, ' _Did that just happen? Am I dreaming?_ ' was all he could think. 

     "Aw, your face is so shocked!" Light snickered as he blushed lightly. 

     "Y-You just k-kissed me! H-How can you be so ...calm." L reached a hand up to cover his face as he looked away, he was red as a cherry. 

     "Hehe, you're stuttering, oh my gosh you're blushing so much!" Light wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye. 

     "I-I didn't know y-you l-li-liked me l-like that." L twiddled his thumbs at his waist looking to the floor in embarrassment. He was head over heels in love with Light and he had just kissed him!  

     "Huh? Oh, it's fine, I don't actually really like you like that, it was just a prank! D-Don''t worry 'bout it, you should've seen the look on your face." Light raised his hands up to his chest a bit flustered by L's statement.

     "It was?" L's eyes widened a bit, his heart dropped. Dread overtook his body and tears pricked at the sides of his eyes. 

     "Yeah! Just a prank Ryuuzaki." Light fiddled with his hands in discomfort from the awkward situation.

     "O-Oh, sorry. " L turned and started walking, the tears were streaming down his face and he didn't want anyone to see him like that, least of all Light, "I-I think I'll be going now." L mentally slapped himself as he heard his own quivering voice, ' _How pathetic, I'm unlovable, I don't know why I thought anybody would love me. Especially Light-Kun, I'm just an ugly, panda-eyed, socially incompetent fool_.' He thought.

     "Ryuuzaki? Hey, wait! Ryuuzaki where are you going? You sounded like you were crying!" Light chased after L as he ran. ' _Maybe I was too blunt, did he see through my excuse? Does he know I like him? He's probably disgusted! But, why is he crying_?' Light's thoughts raced through his head to the point where it was hard to hear anything. 

      _ **Slam**_

     L panted heavily as he slammed the door to a cupboard he had crawled into, ' _Hopefully Light-Kun doesn't find me in here._ ' He thought. L tucked his knees further into his chest and buried his head into them as he sobbed quietly, ' _He doesn't love you L, nobody does. You're unlovable, ugly, and worthless. You should be disgusted with yourself, not only for liking another man, but a Kira suspect for crying out loud! You really are just so stupid._ ' L argued with the small voice in his head dictating all of these horrid thoughts until he gave in, starting to believe them to be true.

     "Ryuuzaki! Where are you?" L covered his mouth to muffle his own sobs as he heard Lights voice from outside his safe secure cupboard. "Ryuuzaki?" L flung open the doors to L's cupboard, "What are you-" Light stopped mid sentence when he saw his dampened knees and the tears streaming down his face, "Ryuuzaki! Why on earth are you crying?" Light pulled L into and embrace, only to be pushed away. 

     "If you don't love me, why do you care? Why put up with me, you own a gun, why not put a bullet in my head? Why not push me off the roof of any building we've ever been on the roof of? Why not just kill me already, huh? It'd be doing the world a favor." L wiped some of the tears away with his sleeve. 

     "Ryuuzaki, what are you saying?" Light felt his heart drop, did he make L feel this way? "What do you mean I would do the world a favor by killing you?"

     "I'm unlovable, worthless and ugly. I serve no purpose in this world." L looked Light straight in the eye, "It'd be less crowded, and better off without me. 

     "That's it Ryuuzaki, I was gonna just forget my thought and emotions, but I think It's come to this." Light pulled L by the shirt into another kiss, this time a soft and gentle one.

     "W-Will you stop, your pranks aren't funny, all your doing is toying with my heart when you do that, and what do you mean 'forget my thoughts and emotions'?" L pushed light away.

     "I-It wasn't a prank earlier, I just got too flustered afterwards. I-I really do like you, I just didn't know how to say it. I-I really hate it when you talk about yourself like that Ryuuzaki, you're the most wonderful, intelligent, beautiful person on the face of the earth, And if you feel like you don't have purpose, let me be your purpose, the reason you wake up in the morning. Ryuuzaki I love you more that words can say and I want to kiss you, hug you, and look at you for the rest of my life and after. Your face is the only one I want to wake up to when I do wake up. I can't live my life without you Ryuuzaki, so please be mine! W-Will you be my boyfriend?" Light closed his eyes, his face heating up as he reached his hand out offering it to L.

     Instead of a hand, Light received a tackle-hug from L, "Of course I will! I love you so much Light! I never want to leave your side again!" 

That day the lives of two people were changed forever, both made the happiest they could ever be. Their names, Ryuuzaki and Light.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry for the morbidity in the part where Light finds L, I like to pour my thoughts into my work and I have to admit I want to say just what L said to someone in my life.


End file.
